


Take Me Home

by Herlilacskies



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: COVID, M/M, Quarantine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:00:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27603164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herlilacskies/pseuds/Herlilacskies
Summary: Adam and Ronan sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G.First comes love.Then comes marriage.
Relationships: Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	Take Me Home

Adam thought COVID sucked.

School was efficient, possibly even better for him as it was, but the goddamn church. ST. Agnes didn’t think it necessary to avoid others or even wear masks. He’d seen a total of seven people come into the church with a mask on—three of them were the Lynch Brothers.

Ronan thought the pandemic was fucking great—his words. He thought it meant he didn’t have to do anything and nearly every time Adam had a zoom call for a class they both shared, the man was there. He stayed out of the frame, disdainful, and didn’t intend to do any school work until he was forced. By Gansey or himself, Adam didn’t know.

“I don’t understand,” he implored for quite likely the hundredth time. “You’re here, just sit there and—and  _ learn _ .”

“I already know what I need to know,” Ronan said as he laid down beside Adam’s thin mattress.

“And what do you need to know?” Adam asked in exasperation, incredulous.

Ronan opened his eyes, peering at Adam before looking at his pillow. He pulled it off the bed and stuffed it under his head. “What I know.”

Adam groaned and Ronan smirked.

“ _ Ronan Lynch, are you here? _ ” Ms. Douche asked the digital classroom at large.

“Yeah,” Adam said, “his screen’s frozen.” He heard a snort from beside his bed and held back the eye roll. He smiled amenably. “I have him on the phone right now. Do you want him to say something or...something?”

“ _ No, that’s alright, Adam. _ ” Then she started on another name and another after that.

He muted his microphone again.

“You’re not even sleeping,” Adam said, turning around in his seat to peer over at Ronan. “I’d offer you the bed, but, well...it’s just the same.”

“I’ll dream you a bed,” Ronan said, turning over so he faced Adam. He opened his eyes, peering over at Adam. “If you want something all you need to do is ask, Parrish.”

Adam stared at him, his stomach bunching up at the comment and the utter sincerity in his stare. Then he turned back to the laptop, not wanting to think about Ronan sleeping on the floor of his shitty apartment almost every single day since the pandemic began. There were so many things concerning Ronan Lynch that he didn’t want to think about—to know about.

Ronan was asleep when Adam finished the week’s check-ins. He finished two weeks of homework hours later, Ronan pulling him away from the work. Sometimes Adam wondered if Ronan was only over so often so Adam didn’t starve himself of food and sleep—Let’s be real, Adam fucking knew that was the only reason Ronan slept on the floor of his shitty apartment.

  
  


He sat on the edge of his desk, watching the people pour into the church. There wasn’t a single mask in sight. “I cannot believe the stupidity of some people,” Adam muttered. He shook his head in disbelief—he’d been doing it for weeks and it’d become a routine.

Adam would watch the church-goers come and Ronan would tell him to stop and drop a bag of food behind him on the desk. Ronan was actually the only one who ever came and went from Adam’s apartment since the pandemic had started. Adam could use the laptop and his phone to see Gansey or blue, and Ronan was rarely ever not there.

He was quite sure Gansey thought Ronan had barricaded himself over at the Barns. A thought occurred to Adam as Ronan pressed a cup of hot chocolate into his hands. A selfish and traitorous thought, but he’d let Ronan buy him a laptop, let him press warm and expensive drinks into his hands, let him feed him, let him convince him not to go into work. Adam’s resolve had been crumbling since the day he noticed Ronan’s stare and realized he’d been staring too. 

“Ronan,” he said, eyes on the cars parking, thoughts anywhere but.

“Yeah,” he said from the door.

Ronan sprayed himself down with Lysol whenever he came though he had a leather band that protected him from any virus imaginable. He’d given Adam a ring on a chain and assured him no virus would ever kill him. Adam twisted a finger around the silver chain, knowing why he had a ring hanging from his neck. Ronan didn’t speak to him for a whole week after that—said he was dealing with Chainsaw and Opal. Though one was always ‘dealing’ with Chainsaw and Opal, Adam knew that wasn’t why he had been away.

He looked at Ronan, watched him make his way toward his small nook beside Adam’s bed. There had been so many nights Adam had valiantly resisted the urge to pull Ronan beside him, just to be near him, touch him even the slightest.

“We could hold up at the Barns,” he said, expression open and waiting—desperate.

Ronan turned around, caught off guard. “What?” he asked, needing clarification.

“The Barns,” Adam said, taking a sip from his cup like his answer wouldn’t make or break this secret thing that they kept from everyone and, especially, from themselves.

Ronan stared. “Are you…” he trailed off.

Adam slipped off from the edge of his desk and took a seat in his chair, turned so he could watch Ronan. “It’s only a few more months of school,” Adam said. “You're always here and you sleep on the floor.”

“Well—”

Adam’s brows pinched slightly. “You gave me a ring, Ronan.” Ronan stared blankly. Adam stared back. “With  _ te amo _ etched into it, you fucking loser.”

“Oh.” Ronan’s gaze darted around the room. “Whelk never taught that,” he said, like it mattered.

“I’ll pay rent—”

“No,” Ronan said heatedly. “Jesus fuck, Parrish. Just—”

“Why are you so against this?” he asked, stomach churning as he stood. Had he been wrong? Had he been so inexorably wrong to interpret Ronan as interested in a more than friendly way?

“Because I don’t know what you want,” Ronan said plainly.

“What I want,” Adam said. “What the hell do you think I want?” he nearly shouted, stepping closer.

“I don’t know,” he said imploringly.

“I want  _ you _ ,” Adam said exasperatedly, frustrated and angry and  _ hurt _ . “Ronan, I want you.”

“OK,” he said, like a challenge.

“OK?”

Ronan nodded. “OK.”

Adam gave him a wild look. “OK?” he said, vehement.

Ronan took a deep breath. “I said,” he started.

Adam didn’t let him finish, closing the distance between them between one breath and the next.

“ _ Adam, Ronan, _ ” crackled through the laptop microphone and Adam froze. “ _ As much as we all like romance, this is the chemistry check-in. _ ” Ronan didn’t move away, kisses shifting to the corner of Adam’s mouth, his cheek, his jaw. Adam pulled away, face flushed.

“Oh my, God,” he muttered, turning around to do something—anything. Ronan moved past him and shut it. “Ronan,” he hissed.

“What,” he said, coming closer. “What does it matter if you miss a few _ check-ins _ ?” He tentatively pulled him closer by the hips, Adam’s arms latching on reluctantly.

“Ronan,” he warned, leaning into the kiss. He pulled back after a few seconds, voice still warning when he spoke. “Go to church, Ronan. Or bed.”

“How about we both go to bed?” he suggested salaciously.

“ _ Again, boys, _ ” crackled through the somehow still-on microphone, “ _ though your screen is decidedly black, your audio is still on. _ ”

“Are you fucking  _ kidding me _ ,” Adam implored, stalking over to his laptop. He paused before opening it. “Ow, fuck, that hurt,” he said loudly. “Ronan, go get the EpiPen,” he said with urgency. “Quick!” Then he opened the laptop. “I’m so sorry, I just got bit by a bee. I won’t be able to attend today’s check-ins.” He carefully but absolutely ended the zoom call.

“Bit,” Ronan said.

Adam gave him a murderous look. “I wasn’t thinking straight, I’d just gotten stung by a bee, asshole.”

“I won’t tell Gansey,” Ronan said.

“You couldn’t because I haven’t said a thing to him about you not doing school.”

“Which classes did you have with Gansey?”

“No,” Adam said, panicked. “No,” he said again, rummaging through his mind. He looked to Ronan with wide eyes. “I can only remember Latin and History,” he said. “Maybe that’s all,” he added hopefully.

“He would have already called,” Ronan said.

“Yeah,” Adam said, “yeah, he would have.” He looked down at the laptop.

“Well,” Ronan said, “I should go downstairs, then.”

Adam nodded, then said, “I thought you wanted to stay up here with me.” He looked back at Ronan, face slightly accusing, but mostly expectant.

“I do,” he said.

“And?”

“And I will,” he declared, unbuttoning his shirt. He was already in church, he could worship Adam.

Adam smiled, getting up from his chair. “We can leave after mass,” he said, taking over the unbuttoning of Ronan’s shirt.

“I don’t think I’ll be done by then,” Ronan said distractedly, his eyes completely focused on Adam’s hands as they pulled and pressed.

Adam felt the heat crawl up his face and smiled. “I really like you, Ronan Lynch.” He glanced up, looking into Ronan’s intense gaze. He looked away, then, the awkwardness fading as he pulled out the last button.

Ronan looked hungry as he let the dress shirt fall to the floor. Adam swallowed thickly, though there was still a tank top. It was the tattoo that peeked over his shoulders that made Adam’s breath falter momentarily. He dragged his eyes back up to Ronan’s face, his eyes already on Adam, lips quirked. He raised a suggestive brow.

Adam tentatively reached a hand out and touched the black feathers, stark against pale skin. Maybe being confined to his shitty apartment wasn't the worst thing in the world.

Then they fuck in all kinds of impossible and loving ways, and get married eventually.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and such.


End file.
